A social networking system, such as a social networking website, enables its users to interact with it and with each other through the system. The social networking system may create and store a record, often referred to as a user profile, in connection with the user. The social networking system may generate a personalized set of content objects to display to the user, such as a newsfeed of aggregated stories of the user's first-degree connections. A user may also install third-party applications by allowing applications to access their user profile and other data. The user may access the social networking system through a plurality of unique communication channels, such as through an HTTP request from a computer browser, an HTTP request from a mobile web browser, or a direct TCP/IP connection from a native application.